Breaking Illusions
by GenPuzzle
Summary: High school student Yugi Muto transforms into the mysterious thief, Saint Tail, and steals back what was stolen or taken dishonestly with a little help of illusions. Yami Atem is intrigued by Saint Tail and vows to learn his identity and capture him! What will happen when Yami learns the truth? Puzzleshipping/Yaoi! YYxY-Rating will go up, future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Gen: -pops in- Hello darlings! Enjoy my first fanfic! Constructive criticism is welcomed!  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugioh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi. This fic will contain lemon, love, and magic between two MEN.  
Inspired by the anime 'Saint Tail!'.

Puzzleshipping & hint of Puppyshipping!  
Enjoy! -poofs away-

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Yugi sighed as light amethyst eyes looked over at Seto. He had a job tonight as the mysterious Saint Tail. To steal the lovely De' Péinteáil Magnolia. He hated to steal paintings. They were so delicate. Seto informed him during lunch, away from his group of friends.

You see, he was a child he received a locket from his mother before she died.

"Yugi, you must seek Seto's help. Ask him what this is for. When he tells you, keep on our legacy. I love you my precious boy." she timidly said, squeezing yugi for the last time.

He did what she asked and Seto informed him of his family history. Their legacy. Since he was 13, he changed into the mysterious thief, Saint Tail. To steal the wrongdoings of others and return the items where they belong. He didn't mind it, he just hated keeping secrets from his friends. Especially his best friend and secret lover, Yami.

'Oh Yami, if only you would stop obsessing over Saint Tail' Yugi thought, returning his eyes too the front of the board, scribbling a few notes he missed.

'I guess I better send him a notice when I see him.' Yugi thought.  
Moments later, the bell rang, everyone packed up their school supplies.

A tap on his desk made Yugi look up, his eyes met with dark maroon ones. A wide smile crossed his face. "Hey Yami, how did classes go?" Yugi asked.

A deep baritone chuckle filled the room. "You ask this every time I see you little one." He threw an arm over Yugi's shoulder, pulling Yugi closer. "Its the same answer every day." He smiled "Lets get going, I am starving!" Yami released Yugi, bending over and grabbed Yugi's backpack, heading for the door. Yugi quickly followed, waving too Seto good bye.

"Say, would you like to watch a movie tonight?" Yami asked

"Ah...I have plans with Seto tonight." Yugi blushed lightly, noticing the look Yami gave him. "Yami! It's nothing like that! We just...have to figure out a new design for a new dueling disk."

"You have been over there a lot. It's making me jealous." Yami teased. "At least let me treat you to dinner before you go."

Yugi nodded. "Alright,I want Burger World!" He smiled cheerfully. He loved when Yami treated him. 'If only we weren't friends.' Yugi thought.

As Yami turned into the hallway, Yugi behind him, he ran into another student. "Ah sorry, I didn't mean…" Yami stopped in his tracks, on the students back was a black envelope. Yami ripped it off, quickly opening it.

Reading aloud "Tonight I will steal De' Péinteáil Magnolia from famous painter Takaisa Yuji! Tonight at 5!  
Love, St. Tail!"

Yami turned to Yugi."Can I take a rain check? He is showing up tonight."

"I suppose...you need to stop obsessing over him. You do this every time. You stay on the person's property without permission and follow Saint Tail around." Yugi looked up at Yami. "In my eyes, he is a good guy. He returned things that don't belong to the so called owner" Yugi said, making air quotations.

"I can't help it! It's just another puzzle to figure out." Yami said. "He stole from my family when I was a child. I want to know why. My parents wont tell me anything." Yami turned to Yugi, giving him a quick hug. "I will see you tonight little one."

"Bye Yami. See you tonight." Yugi smiled.

Yami quickly pecked his cheek and ran past him. "I'll make it up to you!" He hollered across the hall.

"Good luck tonight" Yugi mumbled.

Yugi smiled brightly, rubbing his cheek. 'If only he knew' Yugi thought.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi caught up with his friend Jou at the gates. "Hey Jou, sorry for being late!"

"Aye Yug, where is Yams?" Jou asked, honey brown eyes looking around.

"He ran into a notice from his lover" Yugi smiled.

"Ah, I see. Man, dat obsession of his. I personally believe he's da good guy, ya know? He returns things and helps tha police bust bad guys. He isn't a thief in my eyes." Jou explained.

"I agree." Yugi smiled, following Jou, heading home. "Any plans with Seto tonight?" Yugi teased

Jou blushed "I wish. He has been really busy." Jou lightly elbowed Yugi. "When are ya and Yams going to get together?"

Yugi sighed. "You know. I just...don't want to ruin our friendship. You know this."

"Yeah, Yeah. Wuss." Jou smiled. "Lets head home. I need ta look good for my man." Jou chuckled. Swooping his dirty blond hair.

XX-XX-XX-XX

"Hey grandpa!." Yugi called, walking into a small game shop. His home.

"Welcome home my boy! How was school?" Grandpa asked, placing a suitcase next to the counter.

"It was alright. Seto informed me I have a job tonight." Yugi said, kicking off his shoes.

"I'll be leaving after dinner."

"Alright my boy, be careful. I will be leaving with professor Hawkins in a few minutes. Dinner is in the oven. Make sure to call Seto when you get home." Grandpa closed up the shop, hugging his boy good bye. "You know where the emergency money is. I will call and let you know when I will be home." grandpa hugged Yugi. "I love you my boy, be careful."

"Alright grandpa, I love you, be safe!" Yugi hugged him in return, heading upstairs. He heard a horn go off and the front door shut. Yugi walked into his room, placing his belongings on the floor. 'Alright. Dinner then show time.' He thought, grabbing his locket. He headed down stairs.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi crouched on a tree branch, looking at the security. 'Not bad, but it won't be easy' Yugi thought.

He quietly hoped down, taking out his locket. "Forgive me, for I use tricks and illusions." Yugi turned in a circle, dragged his foot against the soft grass, causing a dim light around his feet. "Change!" He whispered. The light started too surrounded him, morphing his clothes in a tight black leather. Yugi ran his hands over his chest to his waist, a tight tailcoat formed. He bent over, running his hands seductively over his legs, tight pants and combat boots formed. Dramitly bending back, throwing his hands through his hair, and down his face, the tri-colored locks turned jet black. His bands a warm gold. He reached his hand out, the dim light fading around him. He brought his hands to his neck, a bow formed, the locked in the middle. "Lets go!" Yugi smiled, transformation complete.

Yugi jumped on a tree branch, jumping to another and another till he reached a small balcony. He gently pulled onto the window, opening it. 'Easy so far.' Yugi thought.

He quietly jumped in and swiftly ran into the home and into the hall.

"Stop right there Saint Tail!" A deep voice filled the hall.

"Yami, here I thought tonight would be an easy one!" Yugi hollered, running into the gallery room.  
Yami quickly followed, trapping Yugi into the dark room. Light filled the room. Guards on the other side of the room charged at Yugi. "You think we would just let you take the painting? Takaisa Yujii worked hard on it." Yami yelled, pulling out a stun gun.

"That is where you are wrong…" Yugi mumbled, watching the guards coming closer. He jumped, kicking a guard in the process, making him fall onto the others. He landed near the painting. He quickly turned too Yami and the remaining guards.

He smiled, quickly snapping his fingers. "It's show time!" He hollered, catching a leather top hat and a staff that popped out of nowhere. He tapped the staff on the hat, like a magician.  
"Ready?!" Yugi giggled, smiling brightly.  
"One!"  
"Two"  
"Three!"  
Magnolias blew out of the hat with a strong wind, knockin the guards and Yami back. Yugi swiftly pulled out a sheet. "Now you see it!" He placed it over the painting. "Now you don't!" He removed it, the painting gone. He past the guards on the floor, dodging groping hands.  
"Maybe next time Yami!" He yelled, turning into the hall and out a window.

"You won't get away that easily!" Yami yelled, picking up his stun gun, trailing Yugi.

Yugi ran as fast as he could around the house, avoiding guards and alarm detectors. Yami hot on his trail.

"Why, why must you know who I am?" Yugi yelled, looking behind him.

"Because, thieves should be caught! You stole from my family!" Yami answered, slowly catching up too Yugi. His legs were much longer too yugi's small stature.

"I had too. If only you knew!" Yugi yelled, snapped his fingers catching the top hat.  
"Go!" He yelled, huge bright balloons popped out, at the end a trapeze bar. Yugi grabbed ahold of it as the hat disappeared, holding tightly onto the painting.  
Yugi began to float away. His escape rout.  
"I must return this now! See you later Yami!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Not this time!" Yami jumped, aiming the stun gun at Saint Tail. He pulled the trigger. He heard a piercing scream. Yugi let go of the bar, falling towards his love. Yami grabbed an arm, pulling Saint Tail towards him. "No" Yami yelled, dropping him on the ground. It was a doll. A life sized doll in a costume.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi laid against a tree, tears spilling out of his eyes. His whole body hurts. Its numb and aches when he moves. He used a disappearing act replacing a doll of himself. 'I wish he knew. I don't want to go through with this with him.' Yugi sighed, gently placing the painting in his lap.

A few moments, his muscles relaxed, pain subsided. 'I must return this' Yugi slowly got up, walking towards his destination in the shadows.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi returned home before Yami. His muscles still ached and he looked like a mess. He slowly got clothes and toiletries together for a shower. As he shut the bathroom door, he heard the front door shut. 'He is going to be upset. He was close tonight.' Yugi thought, placing his things on the counter.

"Yugi! Are you home!" Yami yelled as he walked up the stairs.

"Y-yes Yami...I'm here." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami stood in front of the bathroom door. "Your voice sounds strained…" Yami asked in concern.

"Yes. Just... a little tired. I might be coming down with something." Yugi said, turning on the shower.

"Alright little one. If you need anything, let me know." Yami returned to his room, brewing at a nights failure.

Yugi hopped out of the shower and toweled himself off. He looked at himself in the mirror. Puffy eyes and nice bruise on his side. He sighed heavily, putting on his cloths, bracing himself for Yamis questions and re-run of tonight. He walked out of the bathroom, almost running into Yami.

"Yami, what are you doing in front of the door?"

"I was checking up on you. I keep hearing you sigh and you usually greet me with a hug, regardless if you are taking a shower or not. What's up?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. I am just going through a lot of stuff. I am just tired." Yugi said, walking past Yami and into his room.

Yami gently grabbed Yugi's arm. Yugi turned to face him. "Something is on your mind. You can talk to me. What is wrong little one?" Yami gently grabbed Yugi's chin, making Yugi lookup at him. "You have been crying." Yami gently ran his thumbs over Yugi's cheeks.

Yugi turned away from Yami. "Its nothing. Just stressed with school and Seto's dezign." Yugi walked into his room. Yami behind him. "I have been crying because...I ran into the counter when I got home. It was dark when I walked in." Yugi gave a reassuring smile.

"You're lying to me. You know the store like the back of your hand." Yami said. A small drop of hurt dripping though.

"Yami. I just don't want to talk. I'm sorry if that isn't good enough for you." Yugi snipped. He was tired and lying to his lover. He hated it. "I'm sorry you failed at capturing Saint Tail." Yugi huffed.

"Little one, there is no reason to be rude towards me!" Yami raised his voice. " I just wanted to know what was wrong!" Yami threw his hands in the air. "and how did you know I failed?"  
he asked, with the same snip.

"Because you always do and you never will!" Yugi gasped. Looking at Yami, sadness filled maroon eyes. "I'm sorry…" Yugi twisted his shirt in his hands. "I know he has wronged you. You one day will catch him…"

"I just want to know. I think its best if we both head to bed." Yami said, walking out of Yugi's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Gen: -pops in- Hello darlings! Welcome to chapter 2!

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story.**

Inspired by the anime 'Saint Tail!'.

Puzzleshipping & hint of Puppyshipping!

Enjoy! -poofs away-

'' Thought

"" Speak

To clear things up, Yami and Yugi are not dating yet! If you read the summary on my profile, it explains they are childhood friends. They are going to tease and what not.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Soft music filled Yugi's room as the alarm clock struck 7 am. Yugi stirred, slapping the button on top of the evil machine. He sat up. Stretched his tired muscles. He crawled out of bed, he quietly headed down stairs too the kitchen. 'Hopefully Yami will accept my peace offering' Yugi thought.

Yugi neatly arranged fresh fruit, a side of toast and a cute small jar of jam, and a tall glass of juice on a carrying tray. 'Its missing something' Yugi thought. He quickly ran outside, grabbed a rose from the bush. 'perfect' Yugi smiled, placing it on the tray. He slowly picked it up, headed back upstairs.

Yugi balanced the tray on his leg as he reached Yami;s bedroom door. He quietly entered. 'Sleeping so peacefully' Yugi lightly blushed. 'Gawking like a schoolgirl' Yugi placed the tray on the night stand. Yugi sat at the edge of the bed, gently shaking Yami.

"Yami, I brought you breakfast." Yugi said in Yami's year.

Yami began to stir, mumbling incoherent things. Yugi shaked him harder.

"Yami, come on, you need to eat." Yugi giggled.

Yami turned over, swinging an arm around yugi's waist, dragging the little one across Yami. Yugi sprawled over Yami he began to speak louder. "Yami, please wake up." Yugi deeply blushed as he tried to get out of the tight grip.

Yami opened his eyes, slowly waking up. "Yugi what are you doing in my room? Rather, why are you on top of me?" Yami asked.

"I-It's not my fault!" Yugi blush deepened. "I brought you a peace offering and you decided to attack me." Yugi sat up when Yami removed his arm. "I took my frustrations out on you last night, and you were only concerned." Yugi looked down at the bed sheets " I am sorry I lied to you."

Yami sat up, looking at the breakfast tray. "Thank you little one." He grabbed the tray. "I was a little pushy last night too. I am sorry too."

"Oh Yami, there is no reason for you too be." Yugi threw his arms around Yami. "Lets not argue anymore."

Yami smiled, wrapping his arms around Yugi, gently squeezing. "Alright. Go ahead and get ready for school. You can go ahead and meet Jou or wait for me."

"Alright Yami." Yugi got off the bed. "Enjoy, I'll wait for you." Yugi walked out, getting ready for school.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi followed Yami through the cafeteria, heading out to the outside deck. "So Yami, any news on Saint Tail?" Yugi asked, dodging students with trays.

"No, not yet. I was so close last night." Yami said, holding the cafeteria exit, to the deck for Yugi.

"Ahh, I'm sure Jou will want to hear too. Story time when we all sit." Yugi smiled up at Yami.

"Yo! Yams, Yug!" Jou hollored. He was sitting with Seto under a cherry blossom waved back, meeting his friends.

"Hey guys" Yugi greeted.

Seto stood. "Don't sit yet Yugi. We need to talk."

"Alright. Yami, go ahead and let Jou know what happened last night." Yami nodded as Yugi and Seto walked away.

"What is it not Seto?" Yugi asked.

"You need to take the Smeraldo di' Amore or Emerald of Love from Aki Daichi. He bought the gem from an auction. It was stolen from an old woman a few weeks ago. I will text you all the women's information." Seto pulled out his cell, began to send the information. "You have to be careful on this one. They are planning to import it to America so a lot of security will be there. Its being held at warehouse A-7 at the harbor."

"Alright. I got it. Should I send a notice too Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Its up too you. Press and the Mayor already know he is trying to catch Saint Tail. I doubt he will be harmed." Seto said.

"Alright. Lets head back to them. Your boyfriend is getting ancy." Yami giggled as a light blush painted Seno's face.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami and Yugi walked into their last class. They sat down in their seats.  
"So what did Seto need?" Yami asked.

"Nothing, just the final touches on the new design. Apparently my ideas were not good enough." Yugi giggled. "No reason to be stressed."

"I know we have a lot of homework tonight. Movie and pizza tonight?" Yami asked.

"Sure. Easy and quick." Yugi smiled.

The teacher walked in, calling the class to attention. The teacher began to write some notes on the board. As he assigned questions in the books, the words began to scramble. The whole class gasped. Yami and Yugi looked up then looked at each other.

Yami began to read. "Tonight at 8 I will steal the Smeraldo di' Amore or Emerald of Love!

Yami, wait for me at warehouse A-7 at the harbor. Good luck!  
Love, Saint Tail."

Yugi looked at Yami. "Rain check?" Yugi giggled.

"Yes. Thank you Yugi, but I will be able to walk you home." Yami said.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami and Yugi walked into the game shop, taking their shoes off at the door.

"Hey Yami, before you run off, at least let me make you a sandwich. You need to eat." Yugi suggested.

"Alright thank you little one." Yami said as they both ran upstairs to put their things away.

Yugi put his things down on the floor, he began to stip. As he lifted his shirt, Yami walked in. "Hey Yugi, I…" Yami looked wide eyed at the giant splotch on Yugi's side. "Yugi what the hell happened?!" Yami asked as Yugi quickly yanked his shirt down.

"Ah...well...remember when i was crying last night? I ran into an old bully. He got a good one in before I ran off." Yugi quickly answered. "Its not a big deal."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"Because you have enough on your plate Yami. I promise if I run into them while you are with me, I'll point them out. Okay?" Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes. Now get ready for tonight. I'm going to change and make you something to go."

Yami hugged Yugi then returned to his room. 'Next time, I need to lock the door.' Yugi thought as he finished changing, heading downstairs for dinner.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Saint Tail hopped onto the building warehouses, looking for the right one. He noticed 7-6, he gracefully hopped down. A hand reached out covering his mouth. "Shh. Don't do anything stupid." A low deep voice whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi started to panic.

" We were expecting you." The stranger said. "We also have a friend of yours." The man started to drag Yugi with him too a small storage unit, tossing him in. Yugi landed on top of someone. "You shouldn't have some" The stranger yelled, slamming the storage room. Light being shut out.

"They plan to kill us you know." A baritone voice filled the storage room.

"Yami! Are you alright?" Saint Tail asked. He got off of Yami "They didn't hurt you did they?" Saint Tail reaching for Yami's hand.

"Yes. For now." Yami answered, feeling a hand on his arm. He sighed. "I heard they were going to illegally transport the Emerald to America and sell it."

"I know." Yugi answered. "I came here to return it to the rightful owner"

"Yami snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure" Sarcasm dripped off the sentence.

"Yami." Saint Tail timidly spoke. "I can get us out of here if we work together."

"Yeah, and what do I have to do?" Yami asked

"Don't try to find out who I am." Saint Tail suggested. "Only today. I want you safe and we have to work together. You know this man and his crew are in the wrong" Yugi suggested.

They sat in silence for a few. "Alright." Yami agreed. "We wait till someone comes back in, you can distract them while I run out to get the Emerald."

"Alright." Saint Tail agreed.

Moments passed, Yami in deep thought as Saint Tail make a plan. Something familiar about the figure of Saint Tail, how light he is...his kindness...light began to fill the room, Saint Tail quickly turned away from Yami, shielding his face.

"Time to get rid of the extra baggage." A strange man began to walk near them. Yami quickly got up, running at the man and tackling him and knocking him out.  
"Come on!" Yami yelled, running out of the building, Yugi right behind him.

"Yami, look for warehouse A-7! When we get there, I will hold everyone off!" Saint Tail yelled

Yami spotted the warehouse, he ran in. Yugi stopped outside of it, he snapped his fingers. A leather top that popped into one hand, the staff in the other.  
"It's show time!" Yugi yelled tapping the hat.  
"One!"

Guards got closer  
"Two!"

"Three"

The Harbor area began to fill with copies of Saint Tail. The guards running frantically around.  
Yami ran out after finding the Emerald, looking for a way out. A hand gripped his arm, he looked to his right, only to have his eyes covered with a leather gloved hand. "You promised. Trust me." Saint Tail said.

Yami nodded as Yugi taped his hat again. Huge bright balloons popped out of the hat. He grabbed the trapeze bar at the end as the hat disappeared from his hand.

"Hold on tight" Yugi wrapped his free arm around Yami.

Yami held onto Saint Tail. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I will drop you off somewhere safe." Yugi said.

They began to float away.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi dropped them off at a small park. It was empty because it was late. "Thank you for keeping your promise. Maybe today was a sign to stop following me."

"Nice try, but no." Yami said. "You have ten seconds to leave before I tackle you to the ground and turn you in."

"Alright. Be safe and thank you for the Emerald!" Yugi called, disappearing.

Yami quickly checked his pockets. 'That son of a bitch...'Yami thought. He began to walk home. He needed to see Yugi's smiling face. 'His figure...the smell of strawberries. He reminds me of Yugi.' Yami let the thought go.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

After a successful return home. Yugi returned home. Luckily before Yami. He jumped into a quick shower and called Seto with a job well done. As he pulled out his homework, he heard Yami return home.

"Welcome home Yami!" Yugi yelled as Yami walked up the stairs.

Yami walked in Yugi's bedroom, he was greeted with a smile.

"You would not believe my night" Yami began.

'if only you knew' Yugi thought, giving Yami a bright smile.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: -pops in- Well a different ending than the first chapter.

Please leave constructive criticism! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!

If you haven't noticed, when Yugi transformed, I will call him Saint Tail and Yugi depending on what's going on.

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story.**

Again: Yami and Yugi are not dating yet! If you read the summary on my profile, it explains they are childhood friends. They are going to tease and have fluff moments.

Stay tuned for the next chapter in a few days!

I will post Music's Mystery, Love and Passion chapter 1 tomorrow.  
Check out my profile for full summary.

Thank you for reading!  
Gen 3


	3. Chapter 3

Gen: -pops in- Hello darlings! Welcome to chapter 3!

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

Fic will contain lemon later in the story.

Inspired by the anime 'Saint Tail!'.

Puzzleshipping & hint of Puppyshipping!

Feel free to lease a review! Enjoy! -poofs away-

'' Thought

"" Speak

I have decided to take this fic too a whole new level. This chapter is….going to be a little rough. Things will go down hill for Yugi, but I promise things will get better and joyful again!

_**Rape, don't read between the underline ita. bold.**_

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Yugi watched Yami sulk on the couch. He heard Yami sigh heavily. 'Poor Yami, Saint Tail hasn't made an appearance in a while.' Yugi thought. Yugi walked next to Yami, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yami, why don't we go on a picnic?" Yugi suggested.

"It's nice outside. Not really hot and since the Fair is today, not many people will be at the park."

"Alright." Yami mumbled. "I'll get a blanket and the basket if you start making the food"

Yugi nodded, walking back into the kitchen. 'Lets see if I can't get his spirits up!' Yugi thought.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami and yugi sat near a lake. Yugi tossed in bread crumbs to the ducks. "Say, Yami. Why are you so...bleh?" Yugi asked.

"I just...want to see Saint Tail. Tired of waiting." Yami said. "And being bleh? More like impatient." Yami chuckled.

"You know Yami...everything isn't about Saint Tail…" Yugi mumbled. "You have friends who want to hang out with you. Especially me." Yugi looked at Yami. "One day I want to be with you and you see me. Talk to me. Not, ya know." Yugi waved his hands at Yami "Be in this mood."

"I'm sorry, I…" Yami was interrupted.

"It's alright. I know the whole 'I want to catch him, he stole from my family' ordeal." Yugi sighed. "Just learn how to let things go Yami."

They sat in silence. Yami was about to talk, but was interrupted by Yugi's phone going off.

Yugi pulled out his phone. "It's Seto, I have to take this." Yugi answered. "_What's up Seto_?"

"_Nothing. I have a job for you._" Seto said

"_Alright, Yami is with me so make this brief._" Yugi said.

"_Tonight at 5, a boat, The Sel Luna, will be taking off with the Almaria Mirror. It was illegally transported here. Grab it, return it to me and we will ship it back_."Seto said.

"_Will do!_" Yugi clicked the phone shut.

"What was that about?" Yami asked.

"Nothing. The new duel disk needs to be checked out. Guess who is the tester? I have to be with Seto around 5." Yugi said.

"Mmmhum." Yami knew it was a lie. Seto had dinner plans with Joey. Also he noticed Yugi flipping his phone between his hands. He always messed with things when he was nervous.

"Well Yami, is there anything you would like to do before we have to head home?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. Why don't we see a movie/" Yami suggested.

"Alright." Yugi smiled, packing up the picnic things. They headed to the theater.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami and Yugi both agreed on the new action flick. In the middle of the movie. Yami felt Yugi lean on him. The little one was sleeping. 'He always does this.' Yami smiled, wrapping an arm around Yugi. Yami brushed his hand over Yugi's pocket, feeling his phone. Yami bit his lip, debating whether he should grab it. Yugi rarely lied to him...what if Yugi was in trouble?

Yami slowly removing Yugi's phone. Flipping it open. He checked his call logs. Some from Seto, Joey, and grandpa. Didn't interest him.

Yami clicked on the messaging button. He felt jealousy creep into him, seeing so many from Seto. He click on a few reading them. 'Wait...' Yami read about, Aki Daichi.' The man who stole the Emerald. 'Why does Yugi have this guys information?' Yami thought.

Yami kept looking through his texts, even the sent messages.

_Have to be home before Yami._

_Job successful Seto._

_I'm safe._

Yami shut Yugi's phone. He stood, waking Yugi. Yami roughly grabbed Yugi by the arm, dragging him out of the theater.

"Ouch, Yami! Let me go!" Yugi called, he was so confused.

Yami stopped walking, looking Yugi in the eyes. "Shut the hell up till we get home." Yami's temper was raising. He held up Yugi's cell phone. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Yami squeezed Yugi's arm, dragging him out of the building, towards home.

Yugi gasped, seeing his cell phone in Yami's hand. "Yami, please let me go. You are hurting me. I won't lie." Yugi teared up, Yami was so mad at him. He didn't want this. Yugi stumbled to keep up with Yami. "Please, slow down. My legs can't keep up" Yugi called, feeling tears sting his eyes.

Yami looked back at Yugi, releasing his arms. "We are almost home. Hurry up." Yami said harshly.

'He knows...' Yug thought, wiping away tears. 'I should have told him sooner.' Yugi quickly followed Yami home.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi waited patiently on the couch, rubbing his sore arm. Yami walked out of the kitchen, placing a cup of coffee on the table. He sat across from Yugi, on the floor.

"This whole time. The duel disks with Seto, the projects with Joey, the excuses for the last four years was a lie." Yami said through clenched teeth.

"Please Yami, I can explain!" Yugi said, looking up at Yami with tearful eyes.

"Explain what! That you are a thief!" Yami yelled.

"That is not true!" Yugi stood defending himself. "Yes, I take things, but I return them to the rightful owners!" Yugi said. "You are just upset that I took from your family! Your mother had stolen that necklace. It wasn't hers, she was the thief!"

Yami quickly got up, backhanded Yugi. "Don't you dare speak ill about my mother!"

Yugi held his stinging cheek, tears leaked from his eyes. "Yami, you need to calm down. I-if you don't believe me. Talk to Seto. He...assigns me all of my jobs."

"I'm sure he does more than that!" Yami yelled, pushing Yugi on the couch.

_**Rape, don't read if you are not comfortable.**_

Something just snapped in Yami. Years of lies and betrayals hit him with full force. Jealousy, rage, anger filled him. Yami straddled Yugi's waist, ripping Yugi's shirt open, buttons flying in all directions.

"No! Yami stop!" Yugi yelled, wiggling under him.

"You know Yugi, they say screaming and moving around in denial only makes the rapist even harder." Yami said, unzipping his pants. Yami pulled out his very hard erection.

"Suck" Yami said.

"What? Yami, stop this." Yugi looked at Yami then at his erection.

Yami roughly pulled Yugi's hair. Yugi gasped in pain, then choked as Yami stuffed his long erected penis inside Yugi's mouth. Yami began to move his hips, forcing deep throat. Yugi gagged and choked, tears spilling over his eyes. Yugi gave in. He began to suck on Yamis member.

Yami groaning as he felt Yugi suck on his penis. He stopped his hips, letting Yugi take control. Yugi swirled his tongue around Yamis member, he began to bob his head. Faster and faster till he felt warm liquid fill his mouth. Yami thrusted in Yugi's mouth one more time, forcing Yugi to choke, swallowing all of Yami's sperm.

Yami removed himself from Yugi's mouth. "That felt wonderful little one. I bet Seto enjoys watching you suck on him."

"Yami please…" Yugi began, swallowing again. His mouth was numb. "Stop."

"No." Yami said. Unbuckling his pants, he began to remove them.

Yugi took this chance. He quickly sat up, one foot on the floor. Yugi tripped as he felt Yami grab his ankle. Dragging him onto the floor, on his stomach. Yugi cried out in pain as he landed roughly on his knees.

"You want it that bad! Fine." Yami yelled, grabbing the end of Yugi's pants. Pulling the denim down over his butt.

"No! Yami please." Yugi yelled, pleading. God he knew what was coming, he didn't want it.

Yami opened Yugi's cheeks, placing him at Yugi's entrance. "You must have done this plenty of times with Seto!" Yami thrusted in, groaning at Yugi's tightness.

Yugi yelled out in pain, more tears spilled. Yugi scraped his hands along the hardwood as Yami began to thrust into him. "Yami. Ah! Stop! Please! It hurts!" He pleaded between painful gasps. Yugi felt warm liquid running down his thighs.

Yami ignored him, thrusting more and more. He reached over, Yugi and began to fondle Yugi's is unerected penis. Yami thrusted deeply into Yugi, calling out Yugi's name as he came inside him.

Yugi cried out as he unwilling came on the hardwood floors. Yugi passed out on the floor as Yami removed himself.

_**Rape is over.**_

Yami placed a hand over his mouth, he began to cry. How could he? He looked over Yugi. Blood and Yami's unwanted cum between his legs. He snapped and wailed, he grabbed Yugi, holding him close as he cried out his emotions. Yugi unconsciously laid in his arms. He didn't know why he did it. He just saw red. Hurt and anger took over.

Yami gently picked up Yugi and took him into the bathroom. He ran a warm bath and began to clean Yugi.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yugi woke up in his bed. He began to sit up, but a searing pain crawl up his back. Stopping him. Memories filled his head as he layed back down. He knew Yami had a temper. He knew Yami would be upset. He didn't hold anything against Yami. He looked down at himself. In his favorite pair of pajamas.

Yugi looked around his room, emotions filling him.

Was he mad? No.

Was he scared of Yami? No.

Yugi was not surprised on how he acted….but the rape...it shocked him. Yugi looked around the room. He noticed a bottle of Advil, warm cocoa, and a plate of fruit. A note was sticking out from under the tray.

Yugi grabbed it and read it.

_Yugi, please stay in bed._

_I'm sorry about how I acted….we will talk more when I get home. _  
_I called Seto, told him everything. I will finish the job tonight._

_Rest little one._

_Yami._

Yugi sighed heavily. He had to go...what if anything happened to Yami? He looked at the clock. It was already 6. 'If I hurry, I can make it.'  
Yugi took three Advils, suck up the pain, grabbing his locket and left.

"Forgive me for I use tricks and Illusions!" Yugi yelled, quickly changing.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: Well what a chapter! How will the job go? How will Yugi's and Yami's relationship hold off from the little fiasco? Yugi doesn't seem really upset.

Please leave a review if you want!

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gen: -pops in- Hello darlings! Welcome to chapter 3! I posted that I was going to write alternative endings and chapters….but it is just too much. After a long discussion with a reader, this is my story. I should write how want too, not to fulfill everyone's needs. You either like it, or don't.

Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of its talented creator, Kazuki Takahashi.

**Fic will contain lemon later in the story**.

Inspired by the anime 'Saint Tail!'.

Puzzleshipping & hint of Puppyshipping!

Feel free to leave a review! Enjoy! -poofs away-

'' Thought

"" Speak

I have decided to take this fic too a whole new level and I plan to keep it that way.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Yami felt pain bubble onto his left cheek. He held his face. 'Danm. This is harder than I thought.' Yami got up, placing his fists back into the air, ready to fight the goon. He was a few steps away from the Almaria Mirror. His ears perked up as he heard a familiar call.

'One!' A wave of the wand.

'Two!' A tap on the hat.

'Three!' Light filled the packed room. The goons shielded their eyes. Saint Tail stood above everyone on the chandelier, bright light illuminating from his hat. He slid on protecting glasses, searching for the mirror. He spotted Yami, shielding his eyes. Yugi snapped his fingers, making protective glasses appear on Yami.

"Go home. I can handle it from here." Yugi yelled, hopping in front of the mirror, picking it up, and leaving the boat.

Yami followed Yugi off the boat.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami quickly grabbed onto Yugi as he hopped off the sailing boat, grabbing onto the floating trapeze bar. "Yami, this isn't a game anymore. Stop following me or trying to do my job!" Yugi yelled.

"I wanted you to stay home and rest. After what I did..I.." Yami was caught off.

"I'm nothing but a thief." Yugi held tightly onto the mirror. "In your eyes I deserved what you did." Yugi said, tears falling from his masked eyes. When they reached a dock, Yugi and Yami let go the the floating contraption as it disappeared.

"No Yugi. That is not true..I just felt so much...rage and jealousy. I should not have done what I did." Yami said, wiping away Yugi's tears.

"Just go home. I have a job to finish." Yugi turned his face away Yamis hands. "I tried to explain to you what I do, but you wouldn't listen. I was going to tell you...just didn't know how." Yugi began to limp away. "Go home. Not the best time for us to talk."

Yami followed Yugi. "I'm going with you. To make sure you are okay."

Yugi's anger flared. "Do I look okay to you?!" He yelled, his disguise sliding off his body and into the locket.

Yami gasped, tears springing to his crimson eyes.

Yugi stood under the moonlight, bare skinned. Bruises were around his legs and arms, his cheek still red from Yami's slap. "You always let your anger get the best of you. How could you do this to me?" Yugi whispered, snapping his fingers, loose comfy clothes appeared on his body.

Yugi began to walk away. "I'm returning the mirror to its rightful owner then I'm going over to Seto's. I don't want to see you."

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Seto sighed deeply. He knew what was going on and nothing surprised him. Yugi's broken heart and Yamis rage was to be expected. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later...minus the rape. That was a little shocking. He got up from his desk. He was going to check up on Yugi, then call Jou. He and Yugi needed his puppy. Hopefully Yami will keep his distance for now.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Jou hugged his friend closely as Yugi cried into his arms. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with Yami. "It's alright Yug. Yams can be an idiot." Jou hugged his friend. "I know he likes ya, he just...has issues."

"I just don't want to think about him Jou. I really love him...and he...just hurt me. Really, really hurt me." Yugi wiped his face, sniffing. "Can we just...watch a stupid movie or something?"

"If dats what you want ta do Yug." Jou smiled. I'll go get Seto." Jou patted his friends head. "Will you put the movie in?"

Yugi nodded. He was very confused. His emotions and hormones were all over the place. He was sad because Yami was so….aggressive. He never knew Yami would do that to him. He also felt guilty for not telling Yami he was Saint Tail. Hell Jou didn't even know and he was with Seto and his best friend. He got up and left the room. Instead of feeling sorry for himself, he needs to work this out.

Jou walked in with Seto. "Yo Yugi, ready? Jou and Seto looked around. "I guess the shrimp went home." Seto said.

Jou playfully smacked Seto. "Dunt talk about my friend like that!" Jou huffed. "Rather him talk then do nothing. I hope da both of them will be okay." Jou said.

**XX-XX-XX-XX**

Yami laid in his bed, his mind on his aibou. He rolled onto his stomach. How is he going to confront Yugi? God he messed up big time. His temper always got the best of him, but he never meant to rape or harm his little one. He got up and walked out of his room. He needed something to eat.

Yugi walked into their home, spices filled his nose. "Yami?" Yugi timidly called out.

Yami's eyes widened as Yugi walked into the kitchen. "Hey Yugi. I-I'm just making some dinner. If I knew you were going to be home, I would have made enough for two."

"Its alright. Seto's cook made dinner." Yugi sat at the table. "I want to talk to you. A-about everything. Me being Saint Tail, when it started. Why me. Why I kept it from you."

Yami flicked off his soup. "I do not want you to force yourself. After what happened...what I did, I want you to have enough room and time you need to..um cope or heal." Yami sat across Yugi, face all flustered. "I don't know what I am saying. I'm sorry."

"Yami. Will you shut up and let me do all the talking?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, waited patiently.

Yugi began to explain his family's history. What his job is, who Saint Tail is.. Why he does the jobs presented to him. Yami listened intently, never talking. "I know you are upset about your mother and the necklace I took from her." Yami's jaw tightened. "That necklace was stolen before you were even born. It was stolen from a tomb. Your father took it when he was on a dig in Egypt. I had to return it. It is what I do." Yugi said. "I'm sorry I took it, but it didn't belong in your family. I know its a little hard to swallow. I may be a thief, but I always return the things that do not belong to others."

"I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. Chasing you and interrupting your work." Yami whispered.

"I didn't tell you. It was my fault." Yugi said. "I am sorry I kept it from you. I didn't want you to find out, just tell you."

"I am sorry too. Not only taking advantage of you, I went through your texts and saw the conversations with Seto. I was just..jealous. You are always with him and talking….even though he had Jou, I thought you two were...I don't know." Yami said in frustration. "I didn't come to you and talk. I snooped, took advantage of you, used you. Took out my anger, jealousy, rage, I felt betrayed." Yami began to cry. "I am sorry. I am so sorry Yugi. I regret it so much." Yami put his head into his hands and cried out his regret. "God Yugi I am so sorry."

Yugi got up and moved next to Yami. "I...I forgive you and its alright...getting used to you touching me will...take time, but I am not mad at you. Part of it was my fault." Yugi said. He grabbed Yami's arm out of comfort. He began to cry as well. "Its alright. We are still here for each other. Lets just take things slow Yami." Yugi said, laying his head onto Yami's shoulder.

"Thank you Yugi. Thank you." Yami whispered between tears.

They both cried together.

**~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ~*ღ**

Gen: How will their relationship work out? Will Yugi continue any more jobs as Saint Tail? Glad they talked it out. Always talk, never leave everything behind.

Please leave a review if you want!

Fic will contain lemon later in the story.


	5. Thank you!

Hello everyone!  
Thank you for following and reviewing my stories!

I'm sorry for not responding to any PM's or reviews, and not writing for months, but life hit me with a HUGE problem.

Long story short, my grandfather died and he was my hero. It hit me hard...I didn't have the spark to do anything.

But after working through my feeling, coping with everything, getting a job, getting into college, things got really busy.

I have a major, important test on Nov. 12 and 13, after that, please look out for updates!  
I am going to continue stories and add on a new one!

You guys are amazing!

Thank you, Gen.


End file.
